


Heritage (Reylo X-Files Collection)

by LexiRayne2187



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animal Cruelty (sort of), Autopsy, Bigotry & Prejudice, Birth Defects, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Child Murder, Choking, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Dark, Deformity, Dr. Rey, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Constipation, F/M, FBIagent!Rey, Family Issues, Female Ejaculation, Horror, Incest (between minor characters), Lack of Communication, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Missing Persons, Murder, No Pregnancy, Pining, Sexism, Smut, Spanking, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unsafe Sex, x-files au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/pseuds/LexiRayne2187
Summary: One’s heritage is so much more than just a birthright and pride has a way of blinding the best of people.The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders.  Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers.  Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community.  Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts.  The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.Not everyone gets what they want, but sometimes they get what’s coming to them.This one-shot is adapted from "Home" (season 4, episode 2) of the X-Files.  Characters and situations may closely or loosely mirror the episode and themes.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24
Collections: House Dadam, House Dadam Miscellaneous, Reylo X-Files Collection, The 50 Shades of Rey





	Heritage (Reylo X-Files Collection)

* * *

**The Reylo X-Files Collection: Heritage**

by [Lexi Rayne](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)

* * *

Author’s Notes:

Special thanks to [@AliReads2Much](https://twitter.com/AliReads2Much), [@FlavorofKylo](https://twitter.com/FlavorofKylo), [@jadedwarrior5](https://twitter.com/jadedwarrior5), [@JenningsMila1](https://twitter.com/JenningsMila1), and [@LadyofReylo](https://twitter.com/LadyofReylo) for the inspiration, alpha/beta support, and allowing me to kick start The Reylo X-Files Collection on Thanksgiving! Amazing moodboard created by [@hebola1010](https://twitter.com/hebola1010)! Expect future updates to the collection to be announced on Twitter. Follow us and me [@LexiRayne2187](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187).

This one-shot is adapted from "Home" (season 4, episode 2) of the X-Files. Characters and situations may closely or loosely mirror the episode and themes. If any tags are missing, please comment so I can add them as soon as possible. Direct quotes from the episode will be marked with an [*].

* * *

Her shoulders tense, her back aching from the impromptu red-eye flight with cramped seating and a distinct lack of pillows. She's trying to wrap her head around how he can be so cavalier and relaxed, jovially tossing a baseball into the air to catch it behind his back. He’s always showing off for an invisible audience, and sometimes it irks her more than she'd like to admit. Sometimes she just wants to kick his legs out from under him so he'll see the gravity of the given situation. Sometimes she wishes he would soothe her worries… but that's neither here nor there. She isn’t going to entertain ridiculous thoughts about what could be when it’s already happened twice before; she is a professional, before anything else, and those boundaries need to be maintained.

She hunches further over the loose dirt, pulling the gloves tightly over her fingers and brushing away stray grass—an infant, the surrounding soil soaked in blood. Too much blood to belong solely to the infant, but there's no sign of the embryonic sac. The umbilical cord looks like it was ripped, or maybe even chewed through. She gulps.

The toes of his shoes enter her line of sight when she hears the hefty smack of the ball landing in his overly large palm from above. "Find anything?" he asks softly.

She closes her eyes, "I can't be sure without a proper autopsy.” Pushing down the bile in her throat, she requests, “Could you bring the body bag?"

He whistles in affirmation, turning on his heel, and her disgust at the crime scene is replaced with mild irritation at his antics. She's moderately thankful for his distraction from the gore in front of her. 

"Where's the Sheriff?" she calls over her shoulder.

Though her tone is biting, he enthusiastically jogs over and shoots her a tempered smile, "I don't know how much help the locals are gonna be. The Sheriff doesn't seem to like us being here much."

“Then what are we doing here?” Rey looks at him incredulously. 

“The Deputy called us in,” Ben shrugs noncommittally. “Don’t think the Sheriff approves of his initiative, but I’d heard that this county has a lot of unexplained missing persons cases.” He gestures to the remains, “This could have something to do with that.”

She takes the bag, mechanically going through the motions of lifting the body into the heavy-duty plastic. The bag is spacious, much too big for the infant's body. Her eyes burn as if fire ants are crawling in the sockets. Her vision blurs as she methodically closes the zipper. The sound of the teeth closing is loud, even in the buzzing cornfield beside the rural farm-to-market road's erratic traffic. The unexpected reassuring heat of her partner's hand on her shoulder pulls her wandering mind back to the present. She doesn't look at him but feels his eyes on her, laying her soul bare and raw. Though not intimate, his touch feels like a promise; she chooses to ignore the fleeting thought. 

"Let's load up; you got the rest of the evidence?" she asks.

"Bagged and tagged," he grimaces at his own poor phrasing. 

She dismisses his awkward and inappropriate attempt at levity, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Their first stop is the Post Office. The moderately sized structure is really a combination post office/library/visitors center. Hours of operation aren't posted anywhere and, despite the plethora of roles assigned to the building, there's only one person behind an aged counter topped with cracked linoleum. The attendant hastily marks the place in her well-worn paperback and jumps up when they enter. 

"Hi, I'm Rose! Are you the federal agents? How's the investigation going? Any leads?" Rey is at a loss for what to say when Rose summarily pulls the secured package from her hands and continues, "Sorry, I'm sure that's privileged information! You don't have to answer that. I'll send this out on the next truck—it'll be by in a few hours after Chewie is done at the garage."

Ben hums and leans against the counter, seemingly delighted by Rose. Rey is not as amused as she would usually be, maybe because of Rose's abundant overexuberance or maybe because she has never noticed Ben looking at her like that. Whatever the case may be, she won’t even dignify thinking about it. 

"This is a high priority package,” Rey asserts. “It needs to be in Langley tonight. Can you rush it?" She cringes at her own tone and adds a "please" for good measure.

Ben's crooked grin shows his dimples as he introduces himself and asks about the closest eatery. Rose is excited to fill them in on the local hot spots—all two of them. Rey's throat closes up when Ben tells Rose where they're staying, although it shouldn’t upset her and it’s not as if their location for the night wasn't apparent due to the town's size. It just feels odd to Rey that he should be telling this stranger, that's all. Rose doesn’t need to know, she won’t be stopping by to capitalize on his time and attention. It shouldn’t matter to Rey if Rose did, in any case. She takes the next few minutes to push down the ill feeling in her gut and ponder what has her so out of sorts.

Her reverie is interrupted when Rose grasps her hand, "Agent Niima, right? I'm kinda the local historian, so I'm always happy to help out if there's anything you need."

The interaction is interrupted by the shrill shriek of the door opening. The sound sets Rey on edge, but Rose's eyes light up, and Rey turns quickly to see what's caught her attention. A handsome man approaches them with confidence, uniform cleanly pressed and badge shining in the dim interior. He's beaming at Rose. Rey feels relief flood her system, though she doesn't have time to pinpoint exactly why.

The man winks at Rose before shoving a hand towards the two agents. "Hello, there, I'm the Deputy but you can call me Finn. So glad you all could come out to help."

Rey, suddenly feeling effervescent, smiles beatifically and introduces herself to him and to Rose again, properly. She insists they call her by her first name while she's there. Ben inserts himself between Rey and Finn, pulling him outside and out of sight to discuss the case. Rey sighs. Ben can be sensitive to the good ol' boy system of authority they seem to find prevalent in most communities, and he often works to spare her. She never asked for him to do things like this, and she sure as hell doesn't need saving. Her ire rises again at his audacity. He’s supposed to be her partner, not her protector. He has no right—

"So, you and Ben, huh? Interoffice dating is allowed at the FBI?"

"What?" 

Rose brushes off Rey's inelegant response, "It's cute, you both being jealous and all. Is it a new thing, then? Still feeling out the waters?"

Rey stares at her, wide-eyed, mouth working open and closed like a gaping fish. Rose couldn’t possibly know their history, the two times she forgot herself before.

"Sorry, I know I can be kind of… intrusive. It's just there's not much that goes on around here." Rose shrugs before continuing, "I mean, I'm always catching up on the local lore and such, but sometimes the stories give me the heebie jeebies. You know? You gotta find the good in life. Maybe don’t be so hard on him when all he’s doing is trying to catch your attention," she finishes with a saucy wink.

Another ear-splitting screech of the door halts any further conversation. Finn offers to take them all out to lunch in a few hours. Rey almost declines, thinking of the grisly work ahead of her, but Ben agrees to meet up after stopping by the Sheriff's office. She chews her lip as she looks over him. He moves too fast sometimes, she thinks. That's Ben's problem. Always acting too soon and then having to go back to clean up the mess. He should think things through. At least, this time, he thought of work first. No one would ever be able to say Rey doesn't think things through and prioritize work. She never stops thinking about work. Sometimes she wishes she didn't.

* * *

Sheriff Hux is an asshole, an irredeemable asshole that must have something against all women. Oh, he hates Ben, too, but he takes extreme pleasure in making sure Rey feels like she has single-handedly destroyed law enforcement's professionalism by having the gall to carry a gun and ovaries at the same time. Ben's jaw is clenched throughout their introductions and the briefing. At least Rey feels like they both might agree to hate Hux, the asshat. She watches Ben roll his eyes behind Hux's back and has to stifle a giggle. He seems to be putting on a show lately. It's been a long time since she's seen the serious side of Ben. She doesn’t know the reason for it, but she knows she shouldn’t concern herself with it.

Ben sighs, "Do you have an office or somewhere more private to discuss the case?"

Hux looks up at him disdainfully, more than likely jealous of Ben's height. "No, we don't lock doors around here. Snoketon is a perfect little community. We don't need closed doors, and I'm not about to go around changing everything."

The complete brush-off from the elected Sheriff has Rey's hackles rising. There's a dead infant. Maybe if the baby had been secured behind a closed and locked door, they wouldn't even have to be here. Maybe things need to change if the people that are supposed to be protected most in the world end up dead. She's clenching her fists. Ben must feel the anger radiating off Rey. The pressure of his hand on the small of her back guides her to a narrow washroom in the back of the office. They're crammed inside the confined space when he shuts the door and secures the lock. 

The professional distance between them immediately vanishes, "Hey, you gonna be okay?"

"Fine," she replies, but she clearly isn't, and Ben, despite all appearances, isn't a fool.

"Sweetheart, you're clearly not," he places his hands on her shoulders, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into her collarbone. He leans in impossibly closer and she can't help but gaze up into his eyes. One of his hands glides up the outside of her throat, fingers weaving into her hair. He tilts her head back, his fathomless eyes searching hers and looking so, so profoundly.

"Don't," she whispers out when she feels his breath ghost over her lips. She can't do this, not now. "Just don't."

One side of his mouth tugs up, a strained sort of look covering his face and shielding his thoughts from her. That's good, she can’t allow him to think there’s something between them more than a professional partnership. At least, she shouldn’t do it—again. She doesn't want to look at him right now, so she leans into him instead, resting her forehead in the middle of his chest. 

Ben folds her into his arms and asks what she needs. She needs to conduct the autopsy, even if she doesn’t want to. The bathroom will have to do, in this case. Ben doesn't seem too happy with the idea, but he knows better than to question her judgment. 

"I'll get my bag, can you grab th-the," she pauses to take a deep breath, "the body?"

His arms tighten around her, "Anything for you." She won't look at him as they shuffle around to exit the confined space.

Sheriff Hux is disgusted by the idea of an autopsy being conducted in his bathroom. Still, Ben shuts him down instantly, asking if Hux would prefer they do it on his desk. Rey would normally laugh at the puce color of Hux's face, but she can't seem to glean too much humor at the moment. She preps the bathroom, readies herself for the ordeal. Ben is kind to the body, cradling it in his large hands and gently placing it on top of the sink. He asks her if he should stay but she still can't meet his eyes, so she tells him to wait outside. 

* * *

Sheriff Hux is all too happy upon their leaving. Rey practically hisses on her way out, fucking bastard. Ben chuckles to himself and grabs her hand, pulling her along out the door and down the main street. He tries to thread their fingers together, but Rey is quick to disengage from the hold. Ben doesn't seem fazed by her skittishness. He never really is, almost like he couldn't care less if she actually wanted his affection. And she has to insist to herself, again, that that would be a good thing—the best thing. He just keeps pace with her as they find a quaint playground beside what she assumes is the school building. There aren't any fences. Nothing to keep the monsters out.

Rey plops unceremoniously into a swing. Ben stands beside her, debating with himself on how to broach the topic. She does it for him.

"There was soil in the lungs."

They're both silent, the autumn air feeling heavy like a shroud over their shoulders and bearing down. Using her toes, the swing sways and she wishes that she didn't have to discuss this, but someone needs to and it's her job. She won't let the baby down; she needs to help him.

"So, buried alive?" he asks, falling heavily into the swing beside hers. 

"Yes, but I don't think he would have survived long anyway,” she laments while staring at the scuffed toes of her sturdy work shoes.

"He?"

The sound of his query is so weak and pleading, she can't help but look up at him, "Yes, it was a boy." She watches his throat work, Adam's apple bobbing with struggling gulps. "He-he had a lot of abnormalities. I've honestly never seen anything like it."

Ben's gaze is distant and unseeing, "What kind of abnormalities?"

She sighs, and on impulse tentatively reaches over. She brushes the back of his hand with her fingers in a comforting gesture. He isn't cognizant of her action, just lost in his own thoughts. Rey quickly pulls back, chastising herself internally. After a time, she tells him about the very likely possibility that the infant was a product of incest. That the number of deformities and recessive inherited traits makes this the only reasonable explanation. That the baby shouldn't have carried to term; that even though she found soil in the lungs, the infant shouldn't have been healthy enough to breathe on his own. That there were no other signs of abuse is of little comfort to either of them. 

She exhales heavily, "This place is hard to wrap my head around." He doesn't respond but finally looks over to her when she continues, "I just don't understand how an entire community doesn't take the necessary precautions to keep their kids safe. For fuck's sake, lock your goddamn doors!"

He stands, going behind her and holding the chains on either side. He begins to gently push her on the swing. She lets him, too focused on getting out what she needs to say. "I'd know where my kid was, hell, I probably wouldn't be able to keep them out of my sight after something like this. You know how I grew up, you've read my file. That's not right, just abandoning a kid and moving on. Letting someone defenseless fend for themselves. Parents are supposed to be better. Do better!"

The intermittent pressure of his hands on her back is almost soothing, "For what it's worth, I think you'd be a great mom."

"Huh?"

She's dumbfounded as he continues, "You'd be the best mom. You'd pay attention to your kid, not like my parents. Bet you'd pack a lunch and leave cute notes. Kissing every scraped knee and showing up to all the games and recitals." He sounds almost wistful when he concludes, "Yeah, I never saw you as a mom before[*], but you'd be amazing."

She doesn't know how to respond, so she doesn't. She just lets Ben continue to push her on the swing. And for a moment, she allows herself to see him as a doting father that would do anything for the ones he loved. She sees him.

* * *

Rose meets them outside the café. Finn is already inside, waiting at a booth. The restaurant may be the most frequented place in town. There are all of three other people inside—how exciting. For a place with so many vehicles dotted on the side of the road, it doesn't seem like there are enough bodies to drive them all. Maybe it was just a quirk of the town. Perhaps they treated vehicles like they do children: Don't like your car, leave it to the elements and find a new one. Rey feels like that's an unfair judgment to make but doesn't give it another thought as she sits down next to Rose and reviews the sticky plastic menu.

"Thanks again, I’m really glad you all are here. How's it going?" Finn breaks the ice by directing his question at Rey.

With eyes tight, Ben answers for her, "Could be better. Met your Sheriff; he's a real piece of work."

"Yeah," Finn nods begrudgingly, "he's an acquired taste, but we do alright. Hoping I can take over next term, but you know how it is."

Rose turns to Rey, "Did you find any clues? You know it was near the Peacock property. That's pretty weird, right?"

"What do you mean?"

Rose leans in closer to the table and peaks around the room, almost conspiratorial. "Well, the Peacocks haven't been seen in over ten years. Not since the parents died in that car crash. Never actually met them myself, but the boys should still be up there. How many were there, Finn?"

He rubs the back of his neck, "Can't say for sure. They don't really interact with anyone. See, they don't live with any modern conveniences, and they get all their food and the like from the land. Honestly forgot they existed till you mentioned it."

Rey and Ben make eye contact. Rey asks Finn to take them by the farm after lunch. 

* * *

The cruiser bounces wildly on the unpaved gravel road to the Peacock house. The noise from a nearby sty filled with fattened pigs mutes the slamming of the car's doors. All three of them don their bulletproof vests, just in case. Ben winks at her and turns the safety off on his gun. She almost grins but thinks better of encouraging him. Finn directs them to the front door while he goes around the back to secure the other exit. He confirms he's in place when they approach the door, identifying themselves and knocking loudly. There's no movement from within. Ben's fist pounds on the door, and it creaks open. It's not locked. 

From the outside, Rey can see the disarray of the dilapidated residence. Animal bones litter the hallway, detritus lining a path down a dark hallway filled with floating dust motes. Just looking in, she already wants to sneeze and bathe in hand sanitizer. Ben nods to her, mouthing that he has her back. Rey slowly enters, cautious and quiet. The place feels empty; she isn't sure if anyone could live in this environment. Moving down the hallway, she makes her way into what she would assume was once a kitchen. Dried blood is smeared on the table and walls. The acrid stench of dead animal carcasses and excrement has her gagging. Ben checks the surrounding area and calls her, giving the all clear. That doesn't stop the nagging sensation of being watched.

Finn meets them in the kitchen. "Well, I called it in to Sheriff Hux. Seems like the property is abandoned, so he's gonna have a demolition crew come out." 

Rey fidgets in place, unable to ignore the feeling that eyes are boring into the back of her skull, but she reasons she’s probably just being paranoid.

Ben's eyes narrow, "We don't know if they're still living here or not." The atmosphere around them constricts. Rey wants to object, too; something about destroying someone’s home feels damning.

Finn sighs, "I know, but that's what the Sheriff wants to do."

The sense of dread looms in the air. Rey scans the room again and tries to distract herself from the doomed feeling by seeing into the living room. 

"Check this out."

Both men follow behind her, guns still drawn. She wipes dust from the glass of a framed picture. Five figures stand stoically in front of the house, probably from decades ago. Rey tries to see the picture more clearly. She can't tell precisely what is so off about the black and white print, but it feels essential. It isn't so much the photograph's age as it is the odd angles of their faces and their bodies' shapes. She jumps as Ben re-engages the safety on his gun.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

She glares at him over her shoulder, "Don't." Finn chuckles when Ben holds up his hands in surrender. Rey dismisses Ben’s stunt to announce, "I think we need to ask Rose more about the history of this place. Finn, do you think you can ask her back in town?"

"Whatever you all need, and whatever gets me outta here faster. Really don't like this place."

Ben nods in commiseration and lifts the photo off the wall, "Let's take this for now."

"No!" Rey shouts almost belligerently. "No, they could come back a-and—" She doesn’t have a reason why other than feeling like someone knows exactly what they’re doing and is holding them in the deepest of contempt.

"If you think it's best," he gingerly rehangs the photo back on the nail. "Had a bad feeling about taking this anyway."

* * *

She paces the length of the hotel room as Ben fiddles with the antennae of the television. Apparently, he can't miss the game. It's dire that he watches it. She's biting at her thumbnail, thinking through what to do next. Rose was happy to scour the town archives to find more information on the Peacock family. Finn is questioning some local boys that play in the field near the property and trying to locate anyone who knew them before the parents' accident. 

Rey's not sure why she's so nervous. She ruminates on what they found in the house, the dried blood that may or may not have come from animals. She thinks about the abandoned cars all around town with no identifiable owners. She contemplates the gluttonous pigs, carnivores that will eat an entire corpse in a matter of hours leaving no evidence behind... 

Ben pulls her out of her thoughts, "Wait, stand right there for a sec!"

The snow on the TV doesn't dissipate, and he emits a heavy sigh saying it was worth a try. She stares at him. How can he be so flippant? How does he ignore what's right in front of him? He should be the one jumping to conclusions and espousing outlandish theories for her to debunk. She realizes that she's scared. He must recognize it, too, because she abruptly finds herself in his arms again. He gives the best hugs, putting every part of himself in the task to provide unequivocal comfort. She's silently grateful for his attention. Maybe she shouldn't let him. They're partners; they should be strictly professional. 

A warm hand cups her chin, tilting her head up. Once was a mistake. Twice was a problem. But three times would make it a habit. She shouldn't let it become a habit. His eyes search hers knowingly. He isn't going to push her, just like he hasn’t in the past. She knows this like she knows exactly what she wants right now. A bad habit can always be broken, so she hopes that they can do this again without it spiraling out of control. She doesn't think anymore, doesn't question it, when she closes her eyes and slants her mouth over his. Those plush lips are tentative at first, pliant to her desire. She doesn't want his acquiescence; she wants him to consume her.

She spins them, shoving him towards the bed and down on top of the duvet. She's glad for her shower earlier, clothed only in her robe as she pulls at the sash to loosen the material. He's leaning back on his palms, looking too content. She won't put up with him looking smug; she plans to dishevel that perfect hair and wrinkle his pristine button-up. Her robe is open now, exposing a line of flesh down the front and revealing her bare pussy. His eyes travel the length of her body, appreciative but still too relaxed. She climbs on top of him, straddling his thighs. Her fingers card in his hair and his head lulls back; he loves when she plays with his dark locks.

She grips tight, using his hair to force his mouth back to hers. She bites his bottom lip, and he groans. His hands find their way inside her robe and clutch at her hips, thumbs massaging the sensitive flesh. His fingers explore the expanse of her back, and when she grinds down onto him he palms her ass, squeezing to the point of leaving bruises. Rey mewls as her clit rubs deliciously against the bulge inside the rough fabric of his trousers. Neither seems to care about the wetness pooling between her legs, sure to stain his professional attire. Her fingers work maniacally at the buttons of his shirt, so intent on opening the garment that one pops off in her haste. He just groans and lifts her up. The world flips on its head, and she's suddenly under him.

He pushes the robe off her shoulders, lips tracing the delicate lines of her throat and teeth nipping at her soft skin. He tongues her nipples, rolling one between his fingers as his other hand reaches between them to circle her clit. She fumbles with his belt buckle, but he's so focused on her pleasure that he hardly notices. She growls, shoving him off of her. He sits back on his heels and waits, watching her with predatory eyes filled with heat. She shrugs off the robe and turns around, bending over to display her weeping core. He's staring entranced, the weight of his eyes unrelenting. He reaches down to rub his own cock, probably to relieve some of the pressure. His other hand smooths over her ass, thumb dragging through her folds and up to her rosebud. 

She pushes back into his hand, "What are you waiting for? Fuck me already."

His brow furrows, "You want to be fucked." She can't help rolling her eyes but is startled by a slap on her outer thigh. She looks back at him over her shoulder; he's never done that before. "Do you want to get fucked?"

Her throat is too tight to speak, so she nods; another smack harder than before lands on her right cheek. He wants her to say it. He's demanding she says it. Rey feels a thrill go up her spine, and she wiggles her ass just to see what he'll do. Three firm hits against her cunt have her clit throbbing. She cries out, "please, please, please fuck me," on a refrain, filling the room and drowning out the sound of his zipper falling. He drapes his body over her back, bracing one hand beside her. She can feel his heavy cock at the apex of her thighs, his pants bunched low on his thighs, and his bare chest sprawled over the length of her spine. 

He's running the blunt head of his cock against her entrance, using her natural lubricant to wet his dick. She pushes back on him, almost slipping the head inside. He huffs, canting his hips away and chiding her. His stiff length taps teasingly against her cunt, and she isn't sure how much longer she can wait until he's inside her. She begs him again, tells him how much she needs him. How she wants him to fill her up. He sucks in a breath, pushing into her from behind slowly. The stretch is exquisite, and she keens, falling onto her elbows and bowing her back. 

His guttural groan is echoed by her responding moan. He goes in, to the hilt; so deep she swears she can feel her body opening up to make space for him. It always feels this way, like her body is reshaped by him and formed around his cock to fit him perfectly. Ben rolls his hips like he's lost inside her. The thumb of his hand braced beside her head brushes against her fist clenched in the bedding. She ignores the sensation, bucking her hips to get him moving. His free arm circles around her, high on her chest, the corded muscle taunt as he lifts her body up. The arm slips higher squeezing around her throat, and she knows they've never done this before, but it feels too good to stop. 

One of her hands reaches back, clutching at his buttocks as he pumps faster into her. He takes her other hand, threading their fingers and pressing their clasped hands into her abdomen. Oh fuck, the force exerted on her neck and stomach has him hitting a secret place she's never even known about. She would cry out, wail to the heavens, if she had enough air in her lungs to do so. Tears gather in her unseeing eyes, and she feels like she's on the cusp of something; something novel and exciting. He's panting into her ear, the cadence of his hips increasing in speed and rigor. She isn't sure what to do as she feels something building. All she can accomplish is digging her nails into his flesh. It's almost unbearable, a fire building in her cunt that he stokes with such skill she's worried he may ruin her for anyone else.

"That's it, just let go. Give it all to me. Please, Rey." Her pussy clamps down on his cock as she loses control of her legs, she feels a gush as the world turns white, and the tears fall from her eyes to his strong forearm around her throat.

He lets go of her upper body, and she falls forward into the pillows. He's rutting into her from behind, one hand like a vice on her hip while the other seeks out her clit. He's pinching it between those dexterous fingers, making her convulse unconsciously. It's a blissful kind of torture, unadulterated and undeniable. Her orgasm doesn't subside before another one is upon her. She hears him gasp, still hammering into her as his hand crashes down on her ass to spank her again and again. It isn't until he's spilling inside of her that she wipes away her tears and considers the fact that she's never cried during sex before.

He collapses on top of her, crushing her into the mattress where she feels completely safe and whole. Too soon, he stretches out her legs and rolls her onto her back. Her muscles feel liquified, the skin of her ass hot from the blood he coaxed to the surface. He finishes pulling off his clothes and climbs back onto the bed. Taking her ankles in each hand, he spreads her legs. She feels his cum dripping out of her and onto the bedspread, but she doesn't feel any shame. He leans down over her cunt and laps greedily at the mess he made of her. Licking his cum back up the crack of her ass, pushing it into her entrance, and circling it around her clit only to repeat the process. He doesn't stop till she cums anew.

* * *

She's startled awake by the high-pitched ringing of the motel phone. She doesn't remember getting under the covers. Still, the familiar sweet ache from deep inside has her recalling the past few hours. The alarm clock says it's before dawn; the phone call must be an emergency. Her muscles protest any movement, so satiated that she could languish in bed for the rest of the day. She's about to reach for the receiver when strong arms cage her against a massive chest. He stayed. He uses his supreme height to answer the phone for her. Oh, it's his room, she realizes; better he answers it at this hour. 

His voice is sinfully deep from sleep, it makes her cunt clench and warmth pool in her belly, but his words quickly douse any lustful embers. "What do you mean he's dead? Murdered? In his house? Last night? Do you have any suspects?" 

Wary eyes meet hers and dart to the door to ensure the deadbolt is in place. His arm tightens around her, unconsciously tender, as he says, "She's probably still asleep. I'll go get her, and we'll be there in 30."

* * *

The scene is a bloodbath. Sheriff Hux is unidentifiable, his face caved in by multiple violent blows to the head. An arm and a leg have literally been pulled off from his torso, torn tendons and ligaments viciously ripped from bone and muscle. It shouldn't be real that someone could be pulled apart like this without any equipment. But that's all they find—three sets of footprints leading to and from the house. The culprits had to have driven a car but must have stayed parked on the main road. Deputy Finn doubts there will be any eyewitnesses. 

They find the Sheriff's shotgun having been fired, the chamber emptied in the hopes of subduing the assailants. How could this have happened? How could anyone, especially the Peacocks, have possibly known about Hux's plans to demolish the family homestead? 

Rey remembers the feeling, the feeling of being stalked like prey in the Peacock house.

* * *

They meet for breakfast at the cafe. It isn't open yet, but the front door was unlocked and Rose takes the liberty of making coffee while Ben whisks some eggs. Finn is stoic; he stirs his black coffee for no other reason than to have something to do. Rey shudders, thinking about the sheer physicality of the crime. No one has the heart to discuss the details in front of Rose, but what they had seen at the crime scene weighs heavily on their minds.

"I have some records for you," Rose intones, handing Rey a thin manila folder. "And Chewie should be showing up any time with your lab results. He drove all night. I really hope this helps."

Rey opens the folder to see newspaper clippings from decades past. One from the parents' car crash, no bodies recovered. One from twenty years ago about a missing person, a traveling salesman, last seen on the Peacock property before disappearing without a trace. One from forty years ago, it seems an underground well of fresh water was found on the property. Still, the Peacocks declined to comment. The newspaper only provides a grainy photo of a malformed, almost inhuman patriarch perched on the porch. Rose couldn't find any certificates of marriages, births, or deaths. The Peacocks take their privacy very seriously; they had cut themselves off from the world even before monetary paper trails and recording devices. 

Rey looks up at Ben. "There's not a lot to go on here."

Before he can answer, Rose jumps up and dashes to the door. She grabs an envelope from a harried-looking local. She sends him on his way before relocking the door and returning to the assembled group. "Maybe this will help?"

Rey studies the results. She can't believe what she's looking at; it just isn't possible. She looks up to find everyone staring at her. She swallows convulsively, "I-I, this isn't real." Ben leans over the counter, covering her hand with his and encouraging her to continue. "If the lab is right, the baby was a product of incest b-b-but… this means the baby has one mother and three fathers." For a few momentous seconds, no one breathes. 

Finn looks lost, "How's that possible? What's the theory?"

"Super mutants," Ben breathes out. 

Rey is starting to feel hysterical; his theory can't be serious, "Fucking hell, Ben!"

Rose cuts her off, "You know, the local lore says the same thing." 

Rey looks at her incredulously. Is she the only one who hasn't lost her mind?

"What lore?"

Rey can hardly believe that Finn is encouraging this insanity. She folds her arms over her chest, almost like she's buffering herself from the bizarreness of the situation or just attempting to hold herself together. She isn't sure which at the moment. 

Rose answers, "I'm surprised you don't remember. It's all anyone can talk about come Halloween." Finn and Ben give her their absolute attention as she continues. "See, we have a boogeyman or boogeymen of sorts. They're more animal than human. The ultimate predator, very territorial."

Finn leans back. "Oh, yeah, if I recall, the boogeyman was responsible for that girl disappearing in high school."

Rose nods, "But it's not a boogeyman. It's something else, more like a primeval creature or something. No one has ever actually seen it before."

"Super mutants with undiluted animal behavior[*]," Ben whispers, trailing off. 

Rey snaps, "You're all missing the point that there is a woman, more than likely held against her will, being raped by three men. They killed her little boy. Probably to hide the crime."

"Then we need to get into that house again," Finn definitely states, halting any further theorizing.

* * *

They called for backup from state troopers, but Finn insists they go in as soon as possible to find out if there is a hostage situation. The cruiser parks out of sight from the Peacock property. They don their protective gear, store extra ammo in any available pockets, and check that their guns are loaded and ready. 

Rey turns towards the house, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Ben grabs her wrist, pulling her back to him. His eyes dart between hers, and he opens his mouth to say something but must think better of it. He cups her face instead, planting a softhearted kiss on the tip of her nose. Rey isn't sure what to assume, but soon Ben's walking past her and sneaking into a copse of trees.

They surround the house, hidden behind the shells of abandoned cars. She's tempted to take the plate numbers to compare with missing persons, but that can wait until backup arrives. The front door swings open aggressively, slamming into the side of the house. They all jump in shock but Ben motions for them to stay quiet and stay down. 

Rey sucks in a breath when she sees the person behind the door. Hardly a person, she thinks to herself. His back is hunched at a staggering angle, one of his knees bends backward, and his face… his face looks as though it's been broken apart and glued haphazardly back together. He moves to a spigot in the yard. It appears like he's washing blood off his hands. 

The sounds he makes from his throat are booming, no words but a staccato of grunts and whines. Rey hears an answering howl from inside. Finn turns to her and whispers that he thinks they're communicating somehow. Ben narrows his eyes, looking at the pen housing a large drove of pigs. Rey watches as the creature resembling a man goes back into the house. Ben nods his head towards the pigs; he wants to create a diversion. Rey follows him closely, signaling Finn to wait to approach until at least three men have vacated the premises. They open the gate, slipping into the pen and sliding on the unstable mud. It's unreliable terrain, and the stupid animals make no move to leave like they don't actually care about their freedom. They must be very well-fed, indeed; the hair on the back of Rey’s neck stands on end. 

Rey holsters her gun and pushes on a nearby pig's substantial gut. The animal squeals, setting off a cacophony of echoes that rend the air with eerie resonance from the rest of the drove. Her heart leaps into her throat. She'd be a sitting duck if anyone were to attack her right now. Ben is at her back, gun trained on the front door, watching for any activity and she couldn't be more grateful at that moment. Over the commotion, she doesn't have time to focus on what's going on around her. Instead, Rey puts all of her energy into scaring the livestock. Using her elbow as a battering ram, she heaves her entire weight into the nearest beast. Then everything happens at once. 

A stampede of undulating bodies race to the gate, escaping chaotically and screaming in fear. Rey falls to her hands and knees, looking up in time to see three beastly humanoids dashing from the porch to wrangle the herd. Ben locks his arms around her waist, pulling her behind a trough to avoid detection. The heavy footfalls of the brothers grow more distant as the seconds pass. She sees Finn inching his way to the back door and signals Ben to pay attention. They crawl their way under the fence and make their way to Finn as quickly as possible. Finn's shotgun is poised at the ready. Rey reaches to turn the knob, and Ben pushes the door open with a gentle kick.

Finn is directly on the threshold when Rey's heart stops. A tripwire, she sees a tripwire. Ben hears her gasp and reaches for Finn, trying to pull him back but it's too late. The sound of gears, metal clicking, and a whoosh has a spear jettisoning towards Finn's chest. Ben kicks Finn's knees out from under him, the shotgun tipping up when Finn pulls the trigger. Dust fills the air as the ceiling crumbles down, falling on Finn's prone body now lying in the hallway in a growing pool of blood. Rey crawls to him on her knees. She checks for a pulse. The spear pierced clear through his shoulder, most likely shattering his collarbone and shoulder blade. He's just so damn lucky, and she breathes a sigh of relief. 

"Fuck, we have to get him out of here," Ben wheezes out beside her.

"Carry him from his left side, get him back to the cruiser and call for more help. Just put pressure on the wound, don’t try to do anything else."

He looks across the field, searching to see if the brothers have returned. "What are you gonna do? You can't stay here."

"Go, Ben! I can't lift him myself. I'm going to find the woman."

"Rey," he hesitates and pulls the gun strapped to his ankle, going to secure it around her own, "just be careful. I'm coming back to you. I'll always come back for you."

Their eyes meet but Rey stands quickly, surveying the darkened corridor and pulling her flashlight to help find any other booby traps. She hears Finn groaning in agony as Ben lifts him up and maneuvers him out of the house and towards the car. She sees another line crossing in front of the kitchen. How could they possibly have built such sophisticated traps? They couldn't even speak. A rickety chair in the living room will work, she thinks as she tosses it towards the line and takes cover closer to the exit. A steel sheet falls from the ceiling and cuts into the floor like a makeshift guillotine. Fuck, they really didn't want anyone to enter the kitchen. She calls out and waits for a response.

"Get out," a raspy voice sounds from within, "this is our home, and this is the way it's gonna stay[*]."

Someone can talk, maybe the father, but the voice is so strangled and weak. There's someone else keeping the woman captive, but Rey thinks she may be able to negotiate with the perpetrator. She collects her resolve and steps over the steel sheet, checking the corners of the room for threats. It's empty, so Rey begins opening doors and checking under furniture.

"Go away!"

The voice is so cold that Rey feels the blood in her veins freeze. The person is behind her. She turns, peering into what was once a pantry. At first glance, no one is there but another sputtered curse has her crouching down to peek under the shelves. Her eyes widen in shock. 

Ben jumps into the room, startling her, "Did you find her? I think I heard them coming back." Rey keeps her eyes trained under the shelf, and Ben moves to see what has her so petrified. "What the fuck?"

Rey reaches into the pantry, pulling out the frame of a rolling bed without the mattress. A woman is strapped to the metal with rudimentary leather cuffs running over her torso; over her torso because she has no arms and no legs. Her dress is flimsy, the color faded, providing a grotesque canvas for the ruddy blood that stains her nether region. Her eyes are sunken in, yellow with jaundice and encrusted with pus. She has a gaping maw of a mouth lacking any teeth. Her hair is in patches from malnutrition. Rey's heart breaks at the sight; she wants to soothe the victim, placate her, but she is only met with the woman's shouts calling for "the boys, I need my boys!" 

Ben is horror-stricken and his hand trembles, leveling the gun at the woman. "Rey, we need to go."

"Sh-she isn't a victim."

Using the longer stub that was once her arm, the woman drags herself back into the dark under the shelves. Still screaming about her home and her pride, how her boys will rip them to pieces and feed them to the pigs for a well-deserved feast. Rey barely registers the menacing vitriol as she and Ben rush from the woman's home, a hell on earth for any outsider.

* * *

The emergency response team makes it just as the ambulance arrives for Finn. The house is cleared with no sign of the woman or her three boys. Rey is disappointed to know they've escaped and terrified of what they'd done, what they could still do. Ben buys her hot tea at the hospital and forces her to take bracing gulps as her nerves settle. Rose appears just in time to hear the news that Finn will pull through but will have a long road ahead for recovery and rehabilitation. As night falls, they crowd around Finn's hospital bed to give him the details of the search. 

"They got away; they could be anywhere," Rey mutters dejectedly. She doesn’t even want to consider if the father is still alive or not.

Ben takes her limp hand into his, squeezing lightly, "We've set up roadblocks for miles. I don't think they'll be able to escape, even if they are superhuman or mutants or boogeymen. Whatever you want to call them, they're still human."

Finn interjects, "Honestly, Rey, I think time already caught them[*]."

**Author's Note:**

> **My Contacts**   
>  [Email ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)   
>  [Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ClydeLovesBooks)
> 
> **My Other Fics**
> 
> [Anti-Fragile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727042/chapters/73112892) [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?
> 
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?
> 
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?
> 
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.
> 
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


End file.
